The Best Christmas
by Lisa4
Summary: Taking place after the Stars series. It's Christmas in Tokyo, but with Mamoru thousands of miles away, how can Usagi's Christmas be the best one ever?


Title: The Best Christmas  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Here is my another short fan fic. I know Christmas is over, but I just wanted to post this story. I hope you will enjoy it. It takes place in the after the Stars series. Mamoru decides to go back to college, and the Starlights are still here. Have fun reading!   
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me but this story does.  
******************************************************************  
It was December 20th, five more days until Christmas. All the people of Tokyo were busy with their holiday shopping. Christmas was a joyous occasion that only happened once a year. Everyone was happy, well almost everyone except Usagi. It wasn't that she didn't like Christmas, it was because she missed someone. Her love, her Mamo-chan. Oh, how she missed him. Her Christmas would be empty and lonely without him bringing joy to her, and Seiya wasn't helping by following her everywhere she went. She knew he had a crush on her, but her Mamo-chan would always be the only one for her. And so our story begins...  
"Usagi! Come here! I want to see if you think this dress is suited to me or not!" Rei shouted to her friend. The five girls had gone shopping to see if they could cheer up their leader and friend.  
"Rei, why in the world would you buy a dress in the winter?" Came the sarcastic remark.  
"Hey, I can buy anything I want to, thank you!" Rei shot back.  
"Fine with me. I personally don't care what you buy." Usagi really didn't care. All she cared about was Mamoru, her boyfriend whom she called Mamo-chan.  
"Oh Usagi, thinking about Mamoru-san, ne? Don't worry, Usagi-chan, he'll be here for Christmas." Ami comforted her friend. Times like these were hard on everyone.  
Usagi heard the comforting words from Ami, and couldn't help but feel better. "Really? Do you think so?" Her eyes were hopeful. "Oh, if he did, then my Christmas would perfect."  
"I'm sure he'll be here. He hasn't seen you for about a year, and I'm sure he misses you just as much."   
"You two are really close. Even distance can't weaken the love you feel for each other, right?"  
Minako asked dreamily. She had stars in her eyes.  
"Yes. He writes me letters twice a week, and I write to him a lot too, but I want him here in person, not just a letter." Usagi looked at the sun setting. She remembered how they she and Mamoru would look at the sunsets together. Usagi sighed.  
"Oh love. I wish I had a boyfriend just like Mamoru-san. He cares so much for Usagi-chan. I hope that someday I'll find someone the love me like that." Makoto sighed dreamily, daydreaming the wonderful events that she'd seen Usagi and Mamoru do. She saw how they would kiss... Okay, so she spied on them, but she just couldn't seem to help it. "How romantic..." She would always think.  
"Uh, yoo-hoo, Mako-chan, hey, are you okay, girl? You seem out of it. Christmas spirit getting to you?" Minako waved her hands in a attempt to wake her friend from her daydream.  
"Huh? Oh, no actually. It's not Christmas, more like love..."  
"Oh, so that's it. Tell me, Mako-chan, who's the lucky guy?" Minako just loved to ask that question. Well, it did make sense since she was the senshi of love and beauty.  
"It's not a guy. I don't like anyone...now. I hope that in the future I'll find a guy, and we'll be totally in love."  
"Mmmm, me too. Doesn't everyone?"  
"Everyone what?" Three curious girls wandered what Minako was talking about.  
"Oh, meet the perfect guy, just like in a fairy tale."  
"Oh, so you mean like a prince riding a white horse. I read interesting books about them, and found out that there aren't any in real life."  
"Ami! Don't say that! I just know that someday all of us will meet someone like that, and fall in love. True love." Minako was now in a dreamy state just like all the other girls, except for Usagi, of course. She had already fallen in love, and she just knew it was true love.  
"Oh, I know you guys will find one later in life. As for me, I've already found my one and only."  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, we envy you so."  
"Yes, that's true." All four girls agreed that they do envy their friend. It seemed like she had everything. A nice loving family, and caring boyfriend, and also good friends.  
"Thanks guys. Listen, I have to go. It's getting late, and my mom will want me home for dinner."  
"Alright, Usagi. See you tomorrow, then. Don't forget about the scout meeting."  
Ami shouted after her retreating form.  
"I don't know why we bother to have these meetings. We haven't had an attacks for like a year now." Minako complained.  
"We still need to be ready, though." Ami pointed out.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Ami, as always."  
"I hope Usagi-chan will be okay. She really misses Mamoru-san."  
"If Mamoru-san comes back, then we'll have nothing to worry about, right?"  
"Right. Now all we have to do is to wait and see what happens."  
  
Usagi walked slowly, seeing so many people happy, and wondering why she couldn't be happy.  
"Because you miss him." Her heart answered.  
She wasn't looking as she bumped into a familiar person.  
"Gomen, Seiya. I wasn't watching where I was going." Usagi kept her head down, afraid he might see the tears that had formed in her eyes. For a second there, Usagi almost thought the person who she bumped into was Mamoru.  
"It's alright, Usagi. You seem to have a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Oh great." Usagi thought. "I'm trapped. Now what am I going to do? Oh I wish you are here, Mamo-chan." She thought bitterly.  
"No, thank you, Seiya. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late. I have to be going home."  
"Oh, alright. Would you like for me to walk you home?"  
Usagi thought over this one carefully. Reluctantly, she agreed. "Alright."  
They walked in silence. Usagi noticed how Seiya would sneak occasional glances at her, and thought she didn't notice. Well, she did notice, and she didn't like it, either. She decided to break the silence.  
"Seiya, so how are you and the Starlights managing?"  
"We're managing fine. The princess likes it here. We might be staying a while."  
Usagi gulped silently and nervously. Sure Seiya was a good friend, but she had found out about his secret feelings for her, and ever since she did, she felt uncomfortable around him. Now here he was, walking beside her. Usagi couldn't help but think that this wasn't right. She wanted Mamoru here, not Seiya. "Oh Mamo-chan, I miss you so much."   
Seiya, noticing Usagi's quietness, spoke. "You're not like yourself. You're so quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"  
"I miss Mamo-chan." Her answer was straight, and honest.   
Seiya felt a twinge of jealousy overcome him. "Oh, that's why. Well, I'm sorry I can't help you with that, but even though he's not here, I'm here."  
"Thanks, but I still miss him. My Christmas won't be happy without him."  
"I see." Actually, he didn't really "see" because if he did, he wouldn't be after Usagi, still.  
"Seiya, where are you going?" Usagi looked at him strangely.  
Seiya then realized that he was still walking, and had passed Usagi's house where she was standing. Seiya blushed. "Uh, see you again, Usagi."  
"Goodbye."  
Usagi walked into the house. It was so quiet without Chibi-usa who had gone back to the future, but there was still a lot of excitement with Chibi-chibi around. She took off her shoes, and stepped inside the house. The delicious aroma of her mother's cooking filled the air. Usagi felt her stomach beg for food. She was hungry.  
"Hi mom. I'm back."  
"Oh, hi Usagi. Who was that young man?"  
"That was Seiya, a friend of mine."  
"He's not..."  
"Mom! How could you think that I'd have another..."  
Usagi's mom knew of Usagi's relationship with Mamoru, and knew that Mamoru left Tokyo to go to America to study. She thought Usagi was so lonely that she found another boyfriend. Apparently she was wrong.  
"Usagi, go and wash up. Dinner will be served in ten minutes."  
"Thanks mom." Usagi was glad to leave. She was afraid that the conservation they were having would turn out bad.  
"She went into her bathroom, and washed her hands and face. Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror, and saw the tears forming in her arms.  
*Flashback*  
"Mamo-chan, I love your new mirror. It's so beautiful."  
"No, Usako, you're beautiful."  
"Oh Mamo-chan. You're so romantic."  
"Usako..."  
"Mamo-chan..."  
Their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. All of their love and passion for each other poured into that one kiss. Mamoru then deepened the kiss. Both of them never wanting that moment to end.   
After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Usagi's face was reddish as she blushed.  
Mamoru chuckled at her actions, and embraced her tightly.  
"Mmmm...Mamo-chan...I love you."  
"I love you too, Usako. Come on let's go sit down and watch t.v."  
"Okay!"  
During the movie, Mamoru kept sneaking glances at Usagi. Finally he gave up at watching the movie, and started tickling Usagi. That action surprised Usagi for she wasn't expecting it.  
"Mamo-chan!" All talking ended there, as their laughter was heard throughout the Mamoru's apartment.  
*End Flashback*  
Usagi's eyes watered as she recalled the happy flashback, and how happy she was back then. So different then what she was now. Usagi walked out of the bathroom, sadly.  
"Usagi, what's wrong, dear? You're not the happy girl I know." Usagi's mother was very concerned for her daughter, who was very down these days. Christmas was a time of happiness, not sadness.  
"No, I'm fine Mother. I just miss Mamoru, that's all." Usagi sat down quietly.  
"Mamoru? Oh you mean your boyfriend? Don't worry, honey, I think he'll be here for Christmas before you know it."  
Usagi's eyes brightened. "I hope so. I just can't imagine a Christmas without him."  
"Oh, Usagi." She hugged her daughter, and soothed her as she let out all her hopes, and fears.  
"Did I miss out on something? What's going on?" Usagi's dad walked into the kitchen.   
"Nothing, dad. I was just...um..." Usagi couldn't find a good excuse. Thankfully, that's where mothers come in. "Uh, Usagi was just telling me about the wonderful time she had with her friends."  
"Oh? Then why was she crying?" He wasn't going to give up. He knew Usagi and his wife was hiding something, but he didn't know what.  
"I...uh..." Usagi faltered on, not knowing what to say. Usagi's father didn't know the relationship Usagi was having with Mamoru. Rather, he didn't know she even had a relationship. To him, she was still his "little girl."  
"Now dinner is served. Let's all sit down and have a family dinner, alright?" Once again, Usagi's mom came to the rescue.  
"Sure! I'm starving! What are we having?"  
"It's your favorite, Usagi."  
"Great! Come on, father, let's eat."  
"Well, okay, but I'm going to keep a close eye on you, young lady."  
"Yes, sir."  
"So Usagi, you never did get to finish telling me about your day."  
"Hey, where's Shingo?"  
"He's at a friend's, Usagi."  
"Great, now I can have a peaceful dinner for once."  
"Usagi!"  
"Sorry!"  
Their dinner continued like that for the rest of the evening.  
  
"Supper was great, Mom. Can I be dismissed? I want to take a walk to see the moon tonight."  
"Sure, Usagi. Just be back by ten."  
"Will do, Mom." Usagi skipped outside. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, and stretched. She then started walking to the park, her favorite place to think, and she sure had a lot to think about.  
Usagi sat down at their favorite bench. Their referring to her's and Mamoru's. They would cuddly up togther and look at the moon and stars...  
*Flashback*  
"Oh, Mamo-chan...what a beautiful moon. Do you see it? Isn't it amazing?" Usagi asked dreamily.  
"Hmmm...it sure is, but not as beautiful as its princess."  
"Oh Mamo-chan." She lightly punched him on the arm. "Don't tease."  
Mamoru held up his hand. "I'm not. What I say is 100% true."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Mamo-chan, do you think that we can be like this forever? You and me together?"  
"Oh, that's all I ever dream of."  
"Mamo-chan..."  
"Usako..."  
*End Flashback*  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered as she stared at the moon.   
A sudden cold breeze blew by, causing Usagi to shiver. It was times like this when she really missed Mamoru's warmth. He was always just so warm...no matter what.  
Usagi went home, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Usagi slept peacefully in bed. That is until Luna chewed on her ears, causing her to wake up, dazed. "Mamo-chan..." She whispered, half asleep, half awake.  
"Wake Up!" Luna screamed.  
"Ahhh! Luna, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"  
"No, just trying to wake you up so you won't be late for the scout meeting, like the last...oh I don't know...one hundred times, maybe?"  
"Luna..." Usagi scowled.   
"Usagi, hurry up! You're going to be late!"  
"Alright, alright. Hold your fur on, will you?"  
"Ha, very funny, Usagi."  
"You think so?"  
"Oh brother. This is going to be a long day."  
*At The Temple*  
"Usagi's late again, so what else is new?"  
"Hey, did you know that Mamoru-san has been gone for a year now? Didn't he say that he was only going to be gone a year?" Ami inquired.  
"Yeah, so?" Minako still didn't get it."  
"That means that whenever he comes back, hopefully this Christmas, he will stay for good, and not leave again."  
"Oh, I understand now."  
"Usagi will be happy at that news." Makoto stated happily.  
"Yea" Rei mumbled unhappily, "if she ever shows up."  
"Which is now, Rei. I see her."  
"Wow, she's only fifteen minutes late. That's a record, I think."  
The girls had been keeping track of how late she was to every meeting. Of course, Usagi didn't know anything about it.  
"Hey, minna. What's up? Why is everyone staring at me like that?"  
"It's nothing, Usagi-chan. Really."  
"Are you sure?"  
All four girls, as if on cue, nodded innocently.  
"Alright." Usagi decided to drop it for now. "So, any plans for the upcoming Christmas?"  
That broke the silence, as everyone started talking again.  
"Usagi, we're all going to a ball. I hear everyone we know are attending. Including the outer scouts, and the starlights. Do you want to come?"  
"Uh, sure I guess. Okay...I think it'll be fun. When is it?"  
"It's on Christmas Eve, actually. The dances will last until midnight, when Christmas day has finally come. They say if you bring a date with you, and if you get kidded on the stroke of midnight, the person you're with is your soul mate."  
"Sounds cool. I'll definitely be there. See you then. I have to go. Ja ne!"  
Usagi then fled from the shrine at lightning speed.  
  
The last three days passed by slowly and miserably for Usagi, who hadn't received anything from Mamoru. It was Christmas Eve today. Everyone welcomed the Christmas spirit that overtook the citizens of Tokyo, filling them with love, and happiness.   
Usagi walked miserably down the streets, deep in thought. "Today's the ball. Should I go, or not?" She bumped into someone while walking like that. A person with black hair and mesmerizing bright blue eyes. Both of them stared into each other's eyes.  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi's heart yelled out as her lips refused to speak them.   
Before she got the chance to talk to him, he was gone. Vanished. Leaving Usagi heartbroken.  
"Great." Thought Mamoru. I can't even surprise Usako now that she has seen me. Maybe she didn't recognize me." Hopefully that was the case. Mamoru had wanted to surprise Usagi by showing up at the ball, who he was sure she was going to, and kiss her at midnight, like the old legend once said. Now he felt bad that it was all ruined. "Well, then again, maybe not. We'll just have to see."  
*At The Ball*  
"Usagi, care to dance?" A young man in fancy clothes asked.  
"No, thank you." Came the polite reply. Usagi had been refusing invitations to dace for some while now. She didn't want to dance with anyone but her Mamo-chan. "Oh I really wish he was here with me." She whispered sadly as a tear trickled down her face.  
"As you wish, Usako."   
Usagi turned around immediately, and gasped. Could it be possible?  
There was Mamoru, standing there in his tuxedo, as handsome as ever.  
"Mamo-chan! Is it really you?" Usagi ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. "Oh Mamo-chan, how I've missed you..."  
Mamoru smiled at the girl in his arms. "Me too, Usako. May I have this dance?"  
"Why, of course." Usagi smiled brightly. For the first time in a year she was actually happy. They danced for some time, not noticing all of the other people staring at her and Mamoru. They didn't care about anyone else. Just each other.   
They went outside to be alone. Just them and the moon and stars.  
"Hey, let me get a closer look, Rei."  
"Shhh...they might hear us."  
"Uh, is this really a good idea?" Ami asked nervously.  
"Ami, you can leave if you want to..." Mokoto teased, knowing the answer as she smiled slyly.  
"No way! Why would I leave if you guys aren't leaving?"  
"Oh just say it already, Ami, you're enjoying the mushiness just as much as we are." Minako replied happily.  
"Hmph!" Ami refused to say it out loud.  
"I'm happy for Usagi. Now she can be happy again..."   
"Yeah, Rei, you're right."  
"Uh, Mamo-chan, we have company."  
"I don't care, Usako. You are all I care about right now."  
"Mamo-chan...I never want this to end...I don't want you to leave me again..."  
"Don't worry, Usako. I'll never leave you again..."  
The clock struck midnight just as Usagi and Mamoru kissed. A kiss full of love and passion. Of two lovers reuniting again. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes, finally with Mamoru breaking it   
because of lack of air.  
Usagi looked so beautiful in the moonlight that bathed them.  
"Oh, Usako..." He ran his hands in her silky hair, as Usagi did the same.  
"Mmmm...Mamo-chan...this is a Christmas I'll never forget. This is the best Christmas ever.  
They kissed again, bathed in the rich moonlight...  
***************************************************************  
How was the story? Good? Bad? I need comments! Please? Anyway, my address is LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Oh, and this was another of those 'when I first started writing fics' so please don't flame that badly. Thanks for reading!  
This story written December, 2000 and posted January, 2001.


End file.
